


There's gotta be a way

by Vr1



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Packer pulls off the impossible, Porn With Plot, Todd Packer/ other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vr1/pseuds/Vr1
Summary: The story behind "United Front"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	There's gotta be a way

Packer leaned back in his leather easy chair and took a long sip from his glass of whiskey. After a minute of introspection, he said out loud " There's gotta be a way, I need to make some changes". Michael Scott had taken him off the road and given him a desk in the Office, and it was proving to be an awkward situation for everyone involved. Starting today he said to himself, to get what I want out of life, I gotta stop acting like this. Something he'd noticed at work was really bothering him.  
He then turned off the TV which was blaring porn and put the bottle of whiskey away.

The next day at work he went to eat his lunch in the break room , and as usual the room went silent when he entered. Noticing his co- workers discomfort, he broke the ice by saying "Listen everybody, I know I've been kind of a jerk, but I'm trying to turn my life around. I've got a girlfriend now, things are good, and it's made me realize what a selfish person I've been". Kevin, Angela and Pam just looked at him , while Oscar smirked and said " Yeah, we'll see". But in the days and weeks that followed Packer was actually being a good employee and co-worker, mostly by minding his own business and keeping his mouth shut. Several times during the following weeks Kevin had made risque remarks, trying to get a rise out of Packer, but Packer had merely shaken his head and said "Sorry Kev, that was the old me, not my style anymore".

Phyllis still wasn't accepting this new Packer and confronted him by asking what brought on this new behavior? Packer thought for a moment and said "it's mostly because of my new girlfriend, I know she's way out of my league, and the only way I'm gonna keep her is if I become a better person, if she left me or cheated on me it'd kill me". Overhearing Packer's remarks, Pam laughed and said "Don't get mad, get even". Packer replied " you're right but it would still really bother me".

Gradually over the next several weeks Packer was accepted more and more by his fellow Dunder-Mifflin employees. During one particular lunch break Michael was asking Oscar for advice on what to do if he caught his girlfriend cheating on him. Oscar went into a long explanation on what he should do, most of it going over Michael's head. Pam however told Michael that it's unacceptable that she would do that to you, how would she like it if you did it to her? Packer finally chimed in and said , " It's not that easy Pam, it's different for a guy". Pam shook her head and said " I wouldn't stand for it, there'd be repercussions and Roy knows it, I'm not going to be made a fool of".

The following Friday afternoon several of the Dunder-Mifflin employees were making plans to head over to Poor Richards to celebrate Oscar's birthday. When everyone met later that evening, Packer brought his new girlfriend, who brought one of her co-workers with her. Surprisingly Packer's girlfriend was a knockout, tall blonde voluptuous and easily twenty years younger than Packer. All three of them sat at the table with Pam and Roy. Packer introduced his girlfriend Amber and her friend Heather to Pam and Roy then went to the bar to get drinks.

As Packer was getting the drinks Roy asked Amber "What's a girl like you doing with that clown" ? Amber just smiled and winked at Roy, as Pam punched him in the arm and whispered "don't be rude". After Packer came back with the drinks for the girls and a diet coke for himself, Amber took her drink and turning her back on Packer, began to flirt with Roy. As the evening progressed Roy and Amber were obviously hitting it off, smiling and flirting with each other. Pam admonished Roy several times but he ignored her and kept chatting with Amber, at one point even patting her on the head telling her to relax.

Heather just looked at Pam and said "she's usually not like this, this is embarrassing". Looking over at Packer she added " he treats her great, he doesn't deserve this, I'd love to see him get even with her". Pam nodded her head and said to Packer, " Don't get mad, get even". Heather clinked her drink with Pam and told her that one time she'd caught her boyfriend cheating and to get even with him, went out and had sex with a guy her boyfriend hated the same day. "That's perfect" Pam replied, but I would never have the courage to do that. Heather looked at her and told her that " You'd be surprised what you'll do if your boyfriend makes a fool out of you, I have no regrets for what I did, he brought it all on himself". 

They were interrupted by Roy and Amber's laughter, and Pam noticed that Roy had his hand on her thigh. Pam began to scold Roy, but he interrupted her by saying " Me and Amber are going to the bar for a drink" As they walked away from the table Pam looked at Packer and said " What the heck is going on " Packer looked crushed , but just stared at his drink , finally saying. " It's my own fault, I should have known better. You didn't do anything wrong Pam insisted. Heather pushed a shot of vodka in front of Pam and took her own glass and held it up to Pam and said " Here's to getting even". They both downed their shots as Pam looked over at a crestfallen Packer and said Don't worry they're gonna pay.

After a moment Heather looked over at the bar and noticed Amber and Roy were no longer there. Let me go find them she stated as she got up to search where they'd gone off to, leaving Pam and Packer alone. They sat for a few moments at the table with Pam mostly trying to cheer Packer up, telling him to stay calm and that Roy would never cheat on her, especially with someone he'd just met. Heather came back after a while, with a very concerned look on her face, telling them " We need some privacy, there's something I need to show you, and you're not gonna like it". The three of them then walked to a remote part of the bar, where the male, female and Unisex bathrooms were. Heather then told them that she gone to look for Roy and Amber at the bar, but couldn't find them, so she checked on Amber's car, and looked in.

Holding her camera phone up to Pam and Packer, she told them " here's what I saw". The camera phone showed Roy and Amber having sex in Amber's car. Pam watched for a moment and told Amber to turn it off. Heather shut off her phone , and told them, " I'm sorry, but you needed to know, paybacks are a bitch". With that said she left the two of them in hallway.

Pam was absolutely fuming, talking to herself while saying out loud "You want to make a fool out of me ? You want to play games ? Well two can play at that game". Packer said nothing but just stared at his feet . Remembering what Heather had said about what she'd done when she'd caught her boyfriend cheating, she grabbed Packer and said "Two can play at that game" as she stood on her tiptoes and began to kiss him. A look of surprise crossed packers face as he palmed Pam's behind with both hands and pulled her into his embrace. Pam kissed him for a few seconds, still mumbling " two can play at that game before pulling Packer by the hand into the unisex bathroom.

Quickly turning the lock , she immediately slammed Packer into the bathroom door as she forcefully kissed him. Packer still had one hand cupping her behind but now his other hand was squeezing her breast as Pam continued to mutter " two can play at this game, we'll see how he likes it". After a few moments Packer walked her backwards to the sink countertop and sat her on the counter while standing between her open legs. He continued to kiss her while unbuttoning her light blue shirt, revealing her thin white bra. He then ran his hands up the outsides of her thighs, hiking her gray skirt around her waist. He hadn't noticed before but Pam was wearing nylons that ended just above her knees. 

Pam was now laid out on the countertop , presenting herself to him like a meal before a starving man, her shirt open, skirt pushed up and her white bikini style panties topped off with a little bow in the front. Packer's cock was vibrating with desire as he pulled it out, staring down at an image he'd pictured countless times in his head , he dug his fingers into the elastic band on both sides of her underwear and pulled them down and off.

Pam hadn't planned on going this far but it was all happening so fast and she was a little tipsy. Packer was rubbing his cock back and forth across her entrance before guiding just the tip into her. Fighting the urge to ram it into her, he pushed a little deeper into her as Pam tensed up and whispered " go slow". She didn't have to tell him twice as Packer watched the slow progression of each stroke. As more and more of his cock disappeared into her , Pam resigned herself to what was happening and drew her knees up and mumbled "Two can play at that game". 

Packer had his hands under her knees, holding her stretched open as he slowly stoked deeper and deeper into her. Not so high and mighty now, Packer thought to himself as he watched his cock slowly thrusting into the shy receptionist. The same receptionist that one month ago wouldn't give him the time of day. Determined to give her a good fucking , Packer paced himself , enjoying every slow stroke into her for several minutes. Pam had stopped talking and was now gasping lightly and moving her hips in tandem with Packer as he continued to slowly fuck her, going as deep as he could with every stroke. She soon began to shiver and arch her hips as she sighed and mumbled " faster"....Sensing her oncoming orgasm, Packer began to go even slower teasing her as his cock slowly disappeared in and out her. "Do what faster" he asked with a teasing voice. Pam didn't reply but continued to shiver and arch her hips up. " Do what faster" Packer asked again , to which Pam replied in a breathy whisper " fuck me". "Say it again " , Packer demanded as he sped up., Pam began to orgasm as she whispered " fuck me fuck me fuck me " as her body spasmed uncontrollably. Packer released her legs and slid his hands under her bra , squeezing her breasts as he violently pounded into her. With her legs released Pam quickly wrapped them around him and grabbed him in a bear hug as she orgasmed , arching her hips up as she came By now Packer was also holding Pam's hips as tightly as he could as he rammed his cock as fast and deep as he could into her . He tried to prolong fucking the half dressed receptionist for as long as he could but he soon felt the deep surge as his cock went off like a shotgun spraying into her. He held her tightly for several last powerful thrusts, grunting loudly as he relieved years of sexual frustration with her. 

Not knowing what to say, he released her and said " well I guess we taught those two a lesson and turned around and left the bathroom. Exiting the bathroom he was still breathing as if he'd ran a marathon. Quickly tucking in his shirt and adjusting his belt he reached down and patted his cock, saying " I told you I'd get her for you little buddy".

Smiling he entered the parking lot where he was met by Amber and Heather, who each gave him a high five and a hug. " You did it, you pulled off the impossible! They were both dancers at a strip club where Packer had initially propositioned them with his plan. The plan being to drive a wedge between Pam and Roy, and to have Pam so mad at Roy that she'd do something she'd never normally do, just to get back at Roy. Both of you deserve Oscar's for what you did back there, Heather you were super convincing at putting the idea in her head that she needed to get back at him and Amber you were great at seducing Roy and getting Pam super pissed at you. I can't believe we pulled it off, I'm gonna give both of you double the money I was gonna pay you, best investment I've ever made. Amber slyly smiled and said " Well how was it?" did you bring Miss goody two shoes down a notch or two? Packer grinned and replied " I've wanted to fuck that stuck up little Miss Perfect from the day she was hired, but she would never give me the time of day. But when Michael Scott pulled me off the road and put me back in the office with her it made me crazy every day. The way she sat facing me at the reception desk , every now and then I'd get a quick peak up her skirt as she crossed her legs. The pantie shots were making me so crazy that one night I decided I had to make some changes if I ever wanted to pull those panties off her, I focused completely on catching her at the right moment, and that's where you two came in. Amber grinned again and said "You still haven't answered the question, how was it? Packer grinned and said "It was the fuck of a lifetime, I absolutely pile-drived her into that countertop, everyone told me she was out of my league and that I would never get her, but I thought there's got to be a way. She always acted like she was too good to even talk to me, so when I finally pryed those legs open and stuck it to her it was a dream come true. I realized I couldn't wait for the right time to come along, I had to create one , I haven't even thought of anything else for months and believe me I gave it to her good, I don't think I've ever come that hard or that much, the whole time you were talking to her about Roy I was staring at her, imagining my cock plunging in and out of her. Surprisingly Packer never bragged about his conquest, hoping for a repeat opportunity that never presented itself. He ended up going back on the road for several years before Michael once again called him back to work again in the office, where he quickly resumed his old antics. His co-workers soon approached Holly and asked her not to put him back in the office. Holly replied " he's nice to me " which prompted Meredith to say " that's how he gets you to take your panties off " Hearing that Pam nodded her head. Seeing Pam nod her head, Jim asked "why are you nodding" to which Pam replied " United Front" .


End file.
